Histories of four
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: MY own little mental dump of Plot bunnies wrapped up in a third person plot. I would not recommend reading this to anyone, due to me not writing this well, and there is no real plot.
1. Chapter 1

I have seen the gates of hell and heaven, I have traveled the span of time and killed both demons and angels.

This is my history, a past of written by myself, and my enemies that some how earned my respect.

This conset's of my journal, my parents journal, the toad sage prophecy, and facts from friends and family before they all died. Newspapers from everywhere, facts, and biographies from my foes, all made up into my story, This was pieced together my my best friend, a god. Death. The last foe that I must fight later in a few days.

Konoha. Vally of the end. Mandra and kyubbi vs. The first Hokage.

"MANDRA! HOW COULD YOU! THAT WAS YOUR FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR FATHER AND BROTHER!" The first hokage yelled

"HOW COULD I WHAT! SEAL MY FATHER FOR TYING TO USE ME AND MY MOTHER! MY BROTHER WAS HS PUPPET! I HAD NO CHOICE!" Mandra was pissed.

"YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE! I COULD HAVE HELPED!" The hokage was tying one last time to help him.

"I EARNED THE HOKAGE TITLE WHEN I DEFEATED THAT DEMON! THEN YOU TAKE WHAT I EARNED!" Mandra honestly thought he did earn the honor.

"YOU DID NOT HELP WITH THE KAGE FROM SHADOW COUNTRY! I DID, I EARNED IT, AND I LOST MY WIFE!" The hokage lost just as much, and it grieved him.

"I LOST MY MOTHER! MY BROTHER, MY FATHER BETRAYED ME! MY VILLAGE CHOSE A WEAKLING LIKE YOU OVER ME!" Mandra fired back, he now had honest, righteous anger.

But so did the hokage.

"We have no choice but to fight, do we? Of course we have to. You chose this path" The hokage said, and prepared to fight.

"You don't understand." Mandra said, and he unleashed the kyubbi. "You never understood."

The fight began, and hours later, the first hokage stood tall. The kyubbi sent back to hell. "Mandra, this is your last chance, I have to kill you if you don't come back with me."

"Then good bye." Mandra faked his own death by telaporting out of there, and setting explosives to go off the moment he did telaport.

The hokage walked back to the village, where he decided to honor mandra a few more times, by making his clan the police, and by making the valley of the ends statues of them, both doing there signature jutsu.

30874-068971=308671=43076

Mandra vs. the second hokage, the time of the third hokages apponitment.

The boys left, and the second hokage spoke up.

"I know a thing or two, and I know that the ninja following us just died. Who are you?"

"You know me, I fought your brother at the valley of the end." A figure said, appering in the middle of the road nearby.

"Mandra. We thought you might have been alive. I respected you." The second hokage said.

"And I you, but I need a test, you see, I am immortal now, so I must test my strength every now and then. You are the closest to my equal, but do not have the plants on your side this time. But I do nto have kyubbi, and we are both masters of one element, opposites, Me fire, you water. I will enjoy killing you, but tell me, how did my greatest foe die?" Mandra rattled on.

"He died a hero, he was low on chakra and was a wake for a whole week, defending a group of children from a demon." The hokage said in slight anger

"Did he win?" Mandra asked, in honest concern.

"Yes, but he died afterwords." The hokage said bitterly.

"To bad, I knew he was going to pass a hero. But I hoped it was going to be me that killed him, not some stupid demon." Mandra said, beconing for the fight to begin.

They started to fight, and mandra killed the hokage with a demon jutsu. Mandra was breathing heavy,

"I had to use that on you, I am most likely going to telaport to my safe house, and reat a month due to chakra exhaustion. I thank god that you were not the one to fight me at the valley of the end. Your better then your brother if you can fight like that at this ripe old age."

The hokages still dead body was delivered to konoha two months later, with a note describing the fight, nd that he died with honor. He was put to rest with his family that past in the first great ninja war, and his brother.

-908467=04876=04976=1094376=094

A week before the kyubbi attack.

The hokage was sitting in the hospital, staring at his sleeping wife lovingly, he did not deserve an angel.

"You know what is going to happen." A voice said.

The hokage stood up, and was ready for battle immediately, He yelled. "THAT WON"T HAPPEN! I REFUSE TO LET IT!" A dark aura over came him, and his wife woke up, and saw her husband glaring at a man that she remembered from history books, and the valley of the end, where her husband proposed to her in a spur of the moment.

"Mandra?" She said, now scared.

"Yes, its me. I came here to give you a warning. Something worse then kyubbi is coming...I want you to know that I sent the kyubbi because my father is getting out of his seal. My stupid family thinks that I am the one in there. Not my father." mandra said in anger.

"So, the demon is out?" Kushina said

"Yes. and will do one of two things, kill kyubbi, or kill my father. Choose." Mandra was giving an ultimatum. The kyubbi was out of his hands right now, and his father was just as important, he had no choice but to get help.

"I will die either way." The fourth hokage said.

"I know, its your choice." mandra said, waiting for his choice.

"I will take them both." The fourth said.

"NO, I will, I am going to die anyway, just show me the seal, I can do it, please..." Kushina said, she was about to cry, he was talking about leaving there son an orphan.

"You promised that he would not be an orphan, PLEASE!"She continued, and she was crying by now.

"I CAN"T ASK YOU TO DIE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO DIE! YOUR STRONGER THEN ME!" The hokage yelled, he could not accept the fact that she could not survive nature child birth.

"Look, just cut her open, take the kid out, heal the wound, and cut the imbilical cord. Then put her into a coma to heal, she will not die. There happy?"

Kushina smiled. "Why did you ever leave konoha?"

Mandra ignored that, and spoke to the hokage. "I don't care how you handle it, just do."

The happy couple hugged, and The hokage looked at mandra. "I know you. You never do anything with out a plan, that much I know. Why do you want her to live?"

"I don't. However if she lives, then you will do your job so much better."

The hokage just smiled as a dark aura covered him. "Mandra, Do it."

Mandra pulled out his sword, and cut kushina, who screamed, and he blasted the hokage, paralyzing him.

Kushina pulled one hell of a punch, knocking mandra off his feet and his head hit the ceiling, and fell back down, landing on his feet, but wobbly.

"Damit, I am helping you! sit back down or YOUR going to kill your baby!"

She sat back down, and spoke. "I will kill you." The hokage yelled, "MANDRA, YOU BASTARD! I MEANT WITH MEDICAL EQUIPMENT!"

"I wish I was a bastard. Now, let me save your wife, and child."

He did his suggestion from earlier. She was resting, about to enter into a coma. She said three things before mandra put her into the coma.

"Minato, I love you, but if you die, then the village is not worth it. You must choose now, your village, or you wife and son." She started to look tired.

He started to cry.

"I need you to live, to protect naruto while I am in a coma. I will not turst anyone but you with this task. You may not pass it off to the village, or the third, NO ONE!" She coughed up blood.

"I NEED TO DO IT NOW!" Mandra yelled.

Minato said one thing. "I love you..."

"I know, I know, His name is Naruto." She looked at Mandra. "He shall be the voice, and spearhead of change that shall destroy your plan." Mandra glared at her. "I can read a persons soul from there chakra, yours is hateful, I can read your intentions."

He put her into the coma, whispering to her one thing. "I will look forward to it. When I do my plan, it will kill me after words. I need someone to take my place as ruler, and he can do it."

She grabed him, smiled, and mouthed one thing. _Not even in the depths of hell._

Then she was in the coma, never to see again for the next sixteen years.

Minato spoke up. "Hand me my son." Mandra carefully did so. "When will kyubbi get here?"

"A week." He said. "When will your father break loose?" "Same time."

Minato got up from off his knees, and said one thing "Where?"

"Kyubbi is going to the north gate, my clan's compound is on the south side."

"I need you to do one thing Mandra."

"What now? I already saved your wife."

"I want you to show me where your father is held."

Mandra grabbed Minato, and they were gone in a swirl of leaves.

Time skip_Mandra's fathers seal.

Minato immeditly looked over the seal, it was going to break, and there was nothing they could do about it. He touched the seal, and Mandra yelled NO!

"_**So, your the new hokage ehh? I wonder why my stupid son has not killed you yet."**_

"He is letting me kill my self later on. He wants my help and our two plans seem to fit together well enough." Minato says,

_**"I will get out human, and there is nothing you can do to about it. I already called upon my legions of demons to come here now that I have the ability to talk again."**_

"Then I deal with them also, feel free to make comments, I like to have a good conversation when I work."

_**"Ha! good one. I called upon five of the most powerful demons, Monsters, and beasts in history to help me, they each owe me a favor."**_

"Great. Well this is going to be one hell of a night."

_**"Yes, the Five Great Demon Generals, Queen Henna, Grave mind, Mother Brain, The Fallen Angel, Judgment, and the beast****s basilisk, Kraken, Havoc, Fray, and Xanizble.**_

"When will they get here?"

_**"Tonight, and you can't do anything about it!"**_

"Mandra, I need you to get kyubbi here, QUICKLY!" Minato glared at the seal, mandra telaported away when he heard this.

"My village will survive, I swear upon my soul." An bright glow overcome him, the promise was set.

_**"Gambling away your soul huh? Fine, I accept, your soul is mine when you fail. Fool."**_

Minato just sealed the seal into a scroll.

_(Most don't think of doing this kinda thing)_

He pocketed the scroll, and shushined to the north gate, he then started to siphon chakra from the scroll that mandras dad was using to try to get out. He summoned Gumbata with it, and told him. He then went out ten miles out, and saw kyubbi and mandra fighting the all fifteen fighters, mandra saw minato, and jumped out of the fight.

He summon the death god, and glared at him. The death god glared right on back.

Minato started it off. "Look, I know the price, but I would like to renegotiate, par the mission clause."

**"You want a mission in turn for me helping you take down some of the most powerful evil beings ever? Together they can challenge me."**

"I know! But I need to live, even if there is a slight chance, I have more to lose then my soul!"

**"I will do it, Toad, you will help, so will more of your kind."**

Minato summoned more toads, nearly the same size as Gumbata, and they were told the plan, the death god dealt with Grave mind and the basilisk first.

Mandra was long gone, but he was watching, not the battle, but his ultimate foe. Death. Who knew he was watching, he sent him the image of his death later in the future.

"No." Mandra said.

Minato jumped off of gumbata, and made the biggest rasangan ever, easily as large as Gumbata, did a flying thunder god into Kraken, and rammed the rasangan into him, blasting the Kraken into the demon generals, who were knocked over, and kyubbi started to stab them with her tails.

The death god then took two of the demon generals, the god of death was attacked by Mother Brain, Gumbata spat oil at it, and then the god of death stared at the oil, and it burst into flame, the metroid was off of him, and screaming in agony. He took it immediately, and The fourth hokage got whacked by Fray, who the two extra toads tackled, stabing it. The death god stoob back and let them fight, taking souls when ever he got a chance.

The fourth was healed by death, and spoke. **"That's two missions."** The fourth nodded, and he got did a giant wind bullet at one of the demon generals who was about to kill kyubbi. The thing fell over, and the one of the toads spat oil, and death lit it, the demon was not affected, and stabbed a toad to puff-dom.

**_"WE CAN WIN, CHARGE!" _**The voice from the scroll yelled, and they fought with renewed vigor, puffing away the 2ed toad.

All that was left was...

The hokage, Death, , and Gumbata.

Vs.

One Great Demon General, Queen Henna, The Fallen Angel, and Xanizble

Vs. Kyubbi

The hokage tossed a ton of flying thunder god kunia around, did an omega Fire dragon combo with oil and fire, (Oil from Gumbata.) He sent that at the Fallen angel, who was running from it, attacking gumbata along the way. Death stopped the dragon where it was reading the fourths mind, and made it disappear.

The fourth readied another ransangan of epic proportions, and telaported everywhere, whacking them with the rasnagan, but not releasing its power, he had them back to back, and telaported right in the middle of them. Death releashed the dragon, the dragon was about to hit them, and he released the rasangan, and telaported out of there.

They all flew in differnt directions, and Gumbata started to tackle the demon, and kyubbi attacking Xanizble, the death god started to take them, and Kyubbi was all that was left.

She was pissed, and growled at death. **"You stole my kills. YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THEM TILL I KILL THEM!"**

"Kyubbi, this is your chance, stand down." death said

"You know I can fight you." she said in anger, and battle rage.

"I know, but you will not win." Death said, glaring at her.

The kyubbi slashed Gumbuta, and he was holding his eye when the fourth tossed an over powered explosive note at her.

This distracted her for a moment, and death took her soul.

Mandra showed up, and spoke. "Death, take my father please."

Death looked at minato, and he tossed him the scroll, then the fourth fainted. Chakra exhaustion.

Death sealed the monsters and demons into naruto.

"It is done." He them took Naruto, and minato, left naruto on kushina with a note, and brought minato to his realm to do the missions.

It turned out, that every one in konoha experienced the same dream, of the end of the epic battle of the fourth, how he sealed the kyubbi, and how it happened. People died just from thinking they were going to die, every one thought they were actually there, only the extremely smart people saw the truth. The new paper showed this the next day.

THE FOURTH HOKAGE AND DEATH

DEFEAT THE WORST MONSTER EVER!

15,000 villagers dead, 300 ninja dead.

Our honorable third hokage is taking his mantel again

with the unfortunate death of

Minato Namikaze, The yellow flash of konoha, and our Fourth Hokage.

The fourth's wife is in a coma for unexplainable reasons, and will be present at the funeral.

153=09613093049760349670943-06-4=

Saratobi Sasuke, the third hokage, had to make a new law to prevent naruto from being killed, and to keep the promise the note forced him to do.

The note told him what really happened, and why. It told him the the fourth was on a mission, and kushina was in a coma.

The counical was never told about every thing, he kept this to himself, to the grave.

]5096835906823-78\587-58-6485-8

Mandra was thinking about what had happened. it was time to make red dawn. (Atasuki)

He started to think of how to do this, and he prepared, and predicted when the next rinnagen user was going to be bron, but not where. He would have to wait till then.

-4984-3801-04836-4835-834590490

And that's it. I am not changing this one. AND I AM NOT TAKING THIS ONE DOWN! EVER!

Feel free to correct me, and ask questions. You can PM me, or leave a review.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Mandra now had atasuki made. He had a rinnigen user, one that clearly was a powerful as himself.

Mandra was a liar. He was very good at it, everyone that trusted him had no reason to not trust him. (Besides that he is a immortal, the first of a clan of traitors, and was stuck up.)

He looked at the list of people that he had. Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Sasori, Zetsu, Konon, and Pain. One more, and he would be Ok.

He knew of konoha's plan to kill off his clan. He had to collect some Sharangans, Sperm, Ovaries, and other such things to insure that his clan would live, after they cleaned up the blood of traitors his clan has become. Disgusting fiends.

He knew one of them, Itachi, would be the executioner...he would have to flee konoha. Perfect, someone who would stay by his side, and is not a traitor. After all, he was ordered to abandon konoha, become a traitor to cleanse his clan, not to lie down and die when the job was done like the council no doubtingly expected him to do. They wanted a traitor, they were going to get what they ordered.

He teleported to Konoha, searched for Itachi, and found him in a forest clearing. He saw Itachi talking with his best friend.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

"Hello boys." Mandra said, walking to them both.

Itachi just thrown a kunai at Mandra, and Mandra switched himself with Itachi's best friend.

"NO!" Itachi screamed, and ran to his friend.

"Itachi, make our clan legendary, the stuff the gods talk about…make it worthy of them." The kid thought he was going to die, and he wanted to die considering he was apart of a dishonorable clan…The power Itachi would receive after his death would help save the clans honor.

"Look, you're not dead, You can still be saved!" Itachi honestly did not want him to die.

Mandra attacked Itachi when he tried to save him. Mandra preoccupied Itachi in a fight, long enough to get the police there, and Mandra disappeared, and the police thought Itachi did it, that he killed him.

He did, but he did not mean to…he could have saved him; he could have grabbed him and ran, but that man…

'I will get my revenge, no matter what!'

He gave a pray for his friend, and asked god to forgive him for what he was about to do. He turned to the police, and attacked. The paper fan massacre began.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Mandra watched him amusement, he would use the boys anger to help him. Killing the boy would be no problem if it came to that.

He saw him kill right and left, putting the children into comas, not killing them. He killed the elderly, men, women, and finally got to his parents, killed their guards, and spoke up for the first time since his best friend died at his hand.

"You have been found guilty of being a traitor of Konoha, and will be put to death…father. Do you have any last words?"

"You betray your own family, over an evil village like this!" his father yelled.

"Both are evil, I must choose my pride or my honor. I chose my honor." Itachi said in an even tone.

"Son, why, was I a bad mother?" She was about to cry. She knew something bad was going on, but traitors?

"No, I am not going to kill you mom, you did not know of the evil father has done to the village." Itachi smiled at her.

His father yells a battle cry, and pulls out a sword, and cuts her chest, then turns to itachi, who grabs the blade with his bare hand. He snaps the blade, and stabs him in between the eyes with the tip of his father's blade.

He does a quick medical technique on her, and saves her life, but just like the children, she is in a coma, he grabs the family katana, pulls it out, and sheaves it as his little brother walks in.

Sasuke walks in on them, clear horror on his face.

"Brother Why!" He said in anger and confusion.

He used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke, and explains to him everything, and did it a few more times to teach him, and explain. He Told him to hate him, and be obsessive to make the ninja council not want the rest of the family killed.

Sasuke knew this now, but he did not need help in hating Itachi, it was not his fault, but Sasuke was still going to kill him for this, then kill the ninja council.

They are done, and Sasuke tries to punch Itachi.

"I see you hate me. Well, if you want to kill me, then you train n the things I showed you, and then learn more, Good bye."

Sasuke tossed a kunai at his back, and Itachi caught it, and glared at him.

Sasukes eyes were red, but had no tomoes. He finally activated his Sharingan, But he was then knocked out.

Mandra was impressed, Itachi was a very good killer for a pacifist.

Itachi was leaving Konoha when Mandra stopped him.

"You. You are the one who was in the clearing when…"

"My name is **Uchiha Mandra.**"

"The founder of the Sharingan?"

"Yes fool. I have started an organization called Atasuki, and I was about to try to recruit you when you attacked me earlier. "

"You, are you powerful?"

"Yes, I know almost every jutsu, I have much to teach you if you join."

Itachi nodded, planning his revenge on this man, the man that forced his hand and made him kill his best friend.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

The Kyubbi was inside of a child, previously he was inside this Child's mother, fucking pussy, then Mandra saved her, and she owed the asshole another life debt.

The area was like a prison cell, the seal was eating all at once, killing them, Kyubbi would be last to survive thanks to her being the last sealed.

The Boy was gaining powers that he would unlock when he either mastered the demons, or absorbed all their powers. Since they all were still about to regenerate power, them disappearing would never happen. So this kid was never going to have the power.

Kyubbi however wanted him to have power, in order to survive; this kid was being hurt daily, each day made it more likely to get them killed.

She decided that if she was going to live long enough to get out of here, she would call upon the death god.

"_**What do you want Kyubbi?"**_

He came before she could even call him. Damn, he must have already known she would get this desperate.

"**I want to make a deal in order to help the kid."**

"_**More like yourself."**_

"**That is true, If the kid dies, I die, so I want him to be able to defend himself without using my power to hold him back. There are people out there that can stop my chakra, and it would be a crutch."**

"_**I know. You want him to have the bloodlines, don't you?"**_

"**Yes, of course you would already know."**

"_**This kid has been chosen of the gods, from the million year random choice of the three fates. He will receive great power, and choose his ultimate foe free of the fates. He will not need such power of the likes you can give him."**_

"**No, but it would help."**

"_**I promise, this kid will not die any time soon."**_

The Kyubbi shivered, she did not know wither to pity the boy, or to be over joyed. this meant that she was going to live for at least a thousand years longer.

"**Death, I can still give you the kry…"**

"_**Ha! You say I already know things. But you seem to know what I wanted. Fine, shed the tear that will open that doorway."**_

The kry was a tear drop that could open the door to the Prison of Hades, the former death god.

She bit her tail, and shed a tear, and poured chakra into it, and spoke soft words over it.

"**There death, we have a deal."**

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Naruto would get the bloodlines and gifts from the gods, and give the gods a show like none other for a thousand years.

Naruto woke up screaming, his whole body was in anguish, miserable pain, his skin was glowing bright sunburn red, and he caught fire.

He was screaming in pain, and he was just bones, and then dust. (Think of the ghost rider, but a step further.)

He then rose from the ashes, the same.

"Wha?"

He felt better than ever, like he just was cured of everything, he had no scars, and his arms, and legs, his stomach. They were muscle!

He looked at himself; it looked like what the book described what he should have looked like after all that training he was doing from the book, this was great, he was now stronger then ever!

He thought about what happened to him, then remembered the phoenix of legend, then he stopped thinking for a moment.

"Wha? I am thinking clearer? I'm I smarter? Or do I have a better memory now? SHIT! My voice!"

Narutos voice was now deeper, only slighter. He looked into the bathroom mirror, and looked at himself, He looked the same, but different somehow, taller maybe? Or was it the muscle?

Naruto shook his head, and just accepted this.

Poor Naruto, never seeing what he was doing. He reached for his tooth bursh, and it jumped into his hand.

He just started to brush his teeth, but the sink started on its own, but he never noticed. The hokage told him that major changes would happen at this age, it's called puberty apparently.

But bursting into flames? Wow, no wonder the adults were very vague about it, they probably did not want to talk about that sheer pain, it felt almost as bad as the first time he was caught on fire, beaten, and fed to the dogs as cooked meat.

Naruto got a little angry at that thought, and the whole building shook.

ANUS, I mean ANUB….were there in a few moments, and they took him to the hokages office.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

"Naruto, what happened?" The elderly hokage asked.

"Well, I think you called it puberty….I did not know it hurt that bad, tell me, how big was your flame back then?"

"What?" The hokage said, not believing what he just heard.

"Well, when I woke up, my skin glowed bright red, and I burst-"

"Naruto, we do not need to talk about that, how about how did the building shake? The geologists say there was no earthquake…."

"Well, I got mad, thinking about what happen three years ago, it reminded me of me bursting-"

"Ok, that's enough there."

The old man thought Naruto was trying to describe waking to the end result to a wet dream, and that is not something that a hokage gets paid to talk about. And that made him think of other things, like if Naruto having one reminded him of that night, then what did the little fuckers known as villagers do to him.

That thought made his stomach churn, and he wanted to puke. Then he wanted to kill each rapest out there,_** PERSONALY.**_

But Naruto was never raped, or molested. No, he was just beaten, tortured, set on fire, beat, had dogs eat him, maimed to have bones as trophies (they were all taken, and properly destroyed), and then buried alive.

All in the space of seven hours of evil. How the old man ever trusted the villagers, he would never know.

Naruto was sent a way, and the hokage thought it was the demon acting up, and Naruto harnessing that power.

If Naruto was able to do that in extreme anger, then he would be much safer in the long run.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Naruto was angry, the old man would not let him talk. It was annoying, He walked to a training ground. It was a Saturday, so no school. He remembered the face of the old man, and he punched a post, that blasted away.

"HUH?"

He looked at his fist, and then punched the ground, nothing.

Naruto concentrated, and punched again, and nothing.

He got angry at that, and punched again.

BOOM!

A crater was formed, and he was in the middle of it.

"Whoa!"

He smirked, and he thought sasukes face, then jumped.

He flew into the air, and flipped a few times, and landed on his feet somehow.

"Watch out bitches, Naruto Uzumaki just entered puberty!"

A guy walking by just laughed at what the kid said, and kept on walking on. That pissed him off, and he pointed at a tree, and it was blasted a way.

Naruto yelled out loud. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING TO ME!"

"Psychokinesis."

He looked around, and saw no one.

He yelled out again. "SHOW YOUR SELF!" The whole area became a melstorm of flying objects, his eyes burned in hate.

"Psychokinesis is the umbrella term for various related specialty abilities, which may include Telekinesis, or the Movement of matter, both micro and visable; meaning you can move, lift, agitate, vibrate, spin, bend, break, or impact objects, so long as you somewhat know they are there, or fly into your power."

"I don't believe you!" He yelled, hoping that this was not some freaky curse.

"Look around you, what is happening? Just what I described."

"What else?" He said, giving up.

" You can Speed up or slow down the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible, or to the point of freezing if it holds any moisture. You have Self levitation (rising in the air unsupported, flying). You can loosely influence events, you will have an even better Biological healing factor, Teleportation might be one of your powers, (disappearing and reappearing elsewhere), along with being able to Phasing through matter, Transmutation of matter, Metamorphosis Shape-shifting, creating Energy shields (force field) have the Control over magnetism, Control of photons and Thoughtform projection."

"What is Transmutation, Metamorphosis, photons, and thought form?"

"Transmutation is the ability to change an object by manipulating the mass of an object or space of matter. Metamorphosis is just like henge, but without chakra, and cannot be dispelled. Photons are light waves and particles from the sun and other forms of light and darkness. Thoughtform can be called telepathic projection, or a physically perceived person, animal, creature, object, ghostly entity, etc., created in the mind and projected into three-dimensional space and observable by others; for thought images."

"Cool. Now I can get that fucking normal clone down without chakra!."

A man with one arm walked into the field.

"I knew this would happen boy, that is why I wanted you dead, and when I failed to get the vote, I wanted to make sure that you could handle the power."

"What?"

"The gods have a sick sense of humor boy, they do a random selection to give people powers every one million years, you were chosen thirty years ago, and I found out because a priest told me, one that talks to the gods regularly."

"You wanted me dead?"

"You understand the power you hold? Look around you boy! You could have destroyed Konoha if you were born with it, and I was not going to risk that. When I failed, I wanted you trained, but no one knew my reasons, thank goodness."

Naruto nodded, it was cruel, but it made sense.

"I am not going to try to convert you, but I want you know, if you try to destroy this village, I WILL kill you myself. Learn your power; it's only the first one you will get."

Danzo thrown a scroll at Naruto, which shot right through a yellow wall that went up when he saw he was throwing something. The he tosses a stone at the yellow wall, to show that it was solid. He left, and the wreckage fell down.

Naruto started to train in his powers when he left, now knowing what was happening to him.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Kyubbi was arguing with a demon, so far the only smart demon in here besides herself was the great dog demon general.

Funny, only Canidae demons were getting this.

They were arguing about giving the kid powers, they forget that they all are going to die if they do not help keep this kid alive long enough for them to get out.

"**ENOUGH! THIS KID MUST LIVE! HE WAS CHOSEN BY THE GODS! That makes him our enemy, BUT WE MUST KEEP HIM ALIVE LONG ENOUGH TO GET OUT OF HERE! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE ANYTIME SOON! And besides, THE GODS ARE GIVING HIM POWERS!"** Kyubbi yelled

The dog demon general spoke up after that. "**I see it as a challenge, they think we are not good enough to keep him alive, let's prove them wrong."**

The majority of the demons nodded their heads at that. If it's one thing you need is a demons help, you should aim at their pride. They are very prideful, just mention that the gods are doing a better job than them at something the gods did not have to do, but they somewhat did, you would get killed, but they would get their asses hauling to do a better job.

"**So is it agreed? The gods have told me they would wait for us to design the powers before they let us give them to him. They see it as a challenge, a competition of sorts."**

They pooled their ideas, and decided they would give him three bloodlines. One made by Janova, Mother Brain and Gravemind, A very deadly combo. The next was the ability to shoot his chakra in different forms like the magic of old, but better because no wand required.

The next was an ancient law, the right of blood inherence. More or less, you keep what you kill. Each time he killed, or got hurt he would get stronger, and he would receive the abilities of the people he kills, and put them into items. Preferably rings, or something he can ware.

They would give them to him after the gods gave Naruto the three bloodlines. This would be entertaining.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Naruto woke, and looked at the sky. He slept outside, and he got up.

He was able to get a hang on his entire abilities ok, but he had to get angry to use them with power.

He taped his arm, and it turned into a blade. He extended it and it shot into a tree.

"Transmutation." He recalled his arm, and turned it back.

He sighed, he had to the hokage about this….Later. First he had to go to school.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Naruto's life from there on out was almost like cannon, but he got five more cool powers, that he never showed others, because he wanted to earn their respect. He did use Thoughtform to do the blasted normal clone, but otherwise he never used it except for pranks. Danzo came to him each time a power was given to him, and he gave him information and advice, but each time he told him how much he regretted not killing him.

He passed the academy early, and was placed with two chicks that never passed the chunin exams. He passed the chunin exam in three months, and jonin in six more. Then he got a mission to become an academy student with Sasuke, befriend him, and train him. He did it, but Naruto did not put up with his bullshit. He was to address Naruto as the team leader when Crackashi was not doing his job or was not able to do his job.

Naruto would let him copy jutsus, but he had to master the jutsu after learning it before he was able to move on.

Naruto killed a Earth country kidnapper trying to take Sasuke and Hinata. He fought him in a one on one fight in the forest of death, and Konoha declared war on Earth, Cloud backed down not ready for another war yet. Konoha just sent Naruto. Here is his battle.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Naruto walked to the cliff side of the village, and yelled.

"I am a representative of Konoha! Due to your Leader attacking our village, and our children, and other charges that were appointed from before he formed your village, Konoha here by declares all out WAR!"

Naruto dose ten shadow clones, and sits down. He waves them to attack, and they charge.

They started to tare whole buildings up and throw them around, they did jutsu, and converted people to Metanova Flood forms (Metroid JaNova Flood) at the same time, using them as an army.

Their most powerful ninja fell to the onslaught, two of the tailed demons were captured, and put inside his seal, were they stayed away from each other to prevent combining. It hurt, but it was done.

He let the damage happen, claiming blood inheritance, putting the abilities into sowing string, organizing it by powers. When it was all over, the village was nothing but a black mark on the earth, and Metanova flood forms, that were sealed into a scroll.

He walked back home, writing the report along the way.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Mandra was watching this Naruto Uzumaki VERY closely, he showed just as much skill as the first hokage, and was just as fierce as the second.

Mandra was very powerful and had powers also, this would be a good fight later on. Too bad he had to kill the boy to revive the ten tail to bring about peace. He took two of the tailed demons under his seal, meaning that Naruto Uzumaki was a much larger target.

Destroying a village like that was not that impressive, most of his atasuki could do it, and they were not at his potential, skill, or Will. More or less, this boy could beat atasuki in the right circumstances. It's time to become a force out there, the boy holds a great monster army, its time to make an army. Orochimaru would make a good army of freaks, but what he had in mind was much harsher.

-49867341=9086743=095673=40967=30467=0349875=0349857

Ok, Updated, I am going to update odd humor for a god later tomorrow if all plans go well.

(Murphys head looks back grining.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peps. How you doing? Yes, I updated my least popular story, get over it. I like it, so I am going to continue it.

I do not own Naruto.

49817549859-84276598724-9857-29348576-9412875-98427659-842675

mandra was not an easily provoked man. Not for a long time. But he would soon find out that old habits die harder then immortals at some times.

Mandra was debating with orochimaru. Mandra was trying to make fake **jinchuriki** by using the five demons they had to give people a second chakra coils set to connect to their eight chakra gates. they would have an army of demonicly enhanced ninja on their side.

Mandra was having children from the ages 6 to 15 years old become the soldiers. Naruto was thirteen years old, so his nin had time to grow, and adapt to their new powers. He would let the ninja grow, and become powerful. He would personally train them to be at the very least lower S-ranked nin.

He would introduce the technology of old and mass produce simpler objects in order to kill the army the boys have. He would also give them a poison, for them to use on themselves if they fall, not to kill them, but to make sure the moment their heart stopped beating, their bodies would very rapidly become dust. It has to be taken within a 24 hour period, otherwise it give males a seven hour long hard on, and females their tits were hard for seven hours also, now most perverts would think this is hot, but it's not because how long it lasts, and the fact that they were incapacitated due to laughing so hard...They would never stop laughing, at all.

Anyway, back to thinking about Naruto. That boy was most likely going to have to be taken down by himself. He would have to fight Naruto alongside the whole of Atasuki.

"mandra, look, If I cannot give them upgrades, then why do you need me around?" Orochimaru whined.

"Orochimaru, I plan on giving them demon coils to become powerful. I want to make sure they don't die. Also, if any of them are raped, or molested, I WILL know." Mandra replied, knowing full well what would happen if he let the snake have his way.

"Why does everyone think I flow that way? I don't! I got more game then the dumb toad, and trust me, I got proof." Orochimaru said, about to pull out pictures of children ages 10-15.

"Whatever. And for the record, children don't count. That's just wrong. I do not care what you do, but not to the subjects. Just make sure the test subjects don't die."

"Fine, I won't have fun, but I will change my ways."

'i got to kill this lying snake.'

Mandra left, and decided that giving the children bloodlines would help.

But which ones? He guessed he could organize them into squads, and give each at least one byukagan. The demon chakra would enhance their senses, and make them physically stronger quicker over time.

But that boy has Psychokinesis. How was he going to counter that? Genjutsu doesn't work on him; Tijutsu is suicide, along with any other form of close range fighting. The kid was trained in the forbidden scroll, and has been trained in seals by the best. How to beat him...everything has a weakness, the gods were not allowed to give someone an ultimate technique.

Danzo knew the weakness. But what was it!

He would kill danzo and find out.

He called a meeting for atasuki, all of them but orochimaru. He had his work to do.

Naruto

982437-98765-

Naruto was giving his report to the councils both village, and ninja. The fire lord was here also, to see how the war went.

"This is wonderful, and you sealed two of the demons into also?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, we have a bit of problem. You are now believed to o be way too powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole world will know that you personally destroyed Earth village."

"They will say that we are too powerful to let live, and are on the path of war, the world now conciders us way too much of a threat."

"They are starting to move against us."

"We can not let Konoha fall, and the power of you alone I not enough to defeat the world."

"You have one last assignment, then we will be allowed to rule earth country, thus expanding our lands."

"What is the mission my lords?"

They were never comfy with Naruto calling them lords, they considered him to be more worthy of the title Lord then they were.

"You are to go rouge if you fail; you are to attack the world."

"I will not fail."

Naruto walked out of the room, and Naruto knew what they wanted from him.

They have decided that he will be put to death. They think he could not handle this. Fools, he could read their minds.

He would show them his true power. The power of the gods.

34970653497865-

Kyubbi

987549386574-

"**Great, we got two more of my parts here." **One of the new demons said.

"**Shut up!" **She yelled.

Kyubbi said that because she did not want to combine with her other parts.

She had a relationship with the Great Dog Demon General, and she did take fancy toward him.

When she gets out, she would make sure he comes with.

"**Kyu-chan, you are thinking a little too much, come back to bed…"**

She loved that little blonde host, he gave her ability to manipulate her environment inside of her seal, and joined the seals of her love interest.

"**Coming….."** Yes, life in the seal was not so bad.

49798657439857948759846-5286439864-98365-439876598

The fourth hokage

4-089762-3498765-

"FUCK YOU!" the fourth yelled.

The death god was trying to get the fourth to calm down, he _sooooo_ wanted to kill the villagers from Konoha for what they did to his son, they made him into a worse weapon then Itachi, but at least Naruto has emotions.

The fourth needed to blow off steam.

The death god gave the fourth his powers for a moment, and unshaved his sword.

"_**You need to calm down Minato." **_The death god said. The dumb villagers and council's wanted Naruto dead.

""FUCK YOU! I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I KILL THEM!" The fourth replied.

The Death god attacked the fourth hokage, and started to insult him, his son, his wife, and is moves.

The fourth hokage was one of the few people that could give the death god a light workout, so this would help.

The hokage tossed kunai all over, and charged up two rasangans the size of large hot air ballons.

"Not going easy huh?" The death god said.

"Not a chance fucker." The fourth said in slight anger.

"You like that word huh?" The death god teased.

"SHUT UP!" Minato yelled.

Yellow flashes and the death god blocking each one till the fourth hit the death god with a rasangan being thrown.

"Compliments from my son." The fourth said, panting.

The death god got up, was right in front of the forth immediately.

"_**Bravo, let's see if you can do an encore."**_ Death said musingly.

The death god pinned the fourth, and tossed him into a wall.

"_**Ok minato, I will let you kill some of the villagers."**_ The death god said, seeing that that was one of his best chances to calm him down.

"OF my choosing?" Minato said, not wanting a bunch of bullshit.

"_**Yes. You just have to wait a little, ok? They all are about to go to hell soon."**_ The death god said, getting back to work.

7073829165089723165-78365-

Danzo

831756-4398756-948375-

Danzo respected Naruto Uzumaki, and his power, and was a weapon.

But he had feelings. And was not loyal to Danzo, just Konoha.

But the boy did respect Danzo for him giving info to him in time of desperate need of knowledge.

But the boy also knew that danzo wanted and still wants him dead. He freely told him the truth.

And now the village wanted the boy to attack the world to make him die to protect the village from a major war.

Fools, they knew Atasuki was on the move, it was only a matter of time before the group attacked the boy. Atasuki could NOT succeed, no matter what, even if it meant the village of traitors.

He would help the boy in the mission, and help him. Saratobi had no qualms over sacrificing Naruto to protect the village.

Danzo got up, and went to narutos training ground.

The boy was practicing his powers. Damn, he really should have killed him and sealed Kyubbi into himself, because danzo knew that he was fifth in line for the powers when he found out, and he killed three others to get the powers instead, because the boy was not born yet, if he could get the boy killed quickly enough….but for naught, he could not get Naruto killed.

Hell, going rouge and killing the boy would have been better.

Danzo spoke up.

"Hello Naruto."

"Danzo."

"I am here about the mission they gave you. You know what it really is, don't you?"

"Yes. They want me to die for the village."

"That is why I am here. Naruto, world domination is not an easy thing to do. Let me help, I know you are going to accomplish the mission."

"You just want power."

"You see me denying it?"

"No. How would you do it?"

"You already know."

"No, I don't read your mind out of respect."

"Good to know, any way, you are of the noble blood of the first shadow lord."

"HUH?"

"You see boy, the ninja nation is a collective of the broken Shadow empire, the first shadow emperor was the man that brought peace to the land. When he died, his son took power, he was an evil ruler, and the five elemental nations formed because the kages together fought the second shadow empire, soon after words the first hokage become hokage, and Uchia Mandra fought an equally hard enemy of the newly formed village. The village chose the hokage, and not mandra."

Naruto nodded.

"Then the Mandra event happened and formed the valley of the end. But we are getting off track. The son of the second shadow empire lived, and became the ruler of the newly reformed shadow country. However he had a sister, who was married off to konoha to prevent their destruction. That woman married the second hokages best friend, they had a child, the fourth hokages father."

"Wow."

"They both died defending the world when a meteor was going to hit us. They spent all of their chakra and life force, deflecting the meteor and making it pass on by. Due to their fame, they were targets for people that wanted the world to end."

"HuH? What?"

Yes there are nut jobs that want the world to end, anyway, their child was covered to protect him, and he was safe and had a good childhood, and was a good ninja who died defending the third hokage from attackers. This led to the third ninja war, because the ninja that attacked killed the thirds wife. He personally killed the men who killed his best friend, and his wife. The fourth hokage took power later, after being raised as an orphan. Then the demons attack happened, and you were born, and the rest is your personal history."

"So…I am heir to the legacy of the shadow village?"

"Yes, making you, your father, and your grandfather, all who never knew of their inheritance, princes."

"Ok…"

"A princess is meant to marry a Prince, you can marry power. I suggest that you abandon konoha, for now, and make an empire, and hand it to konoha later."

Naruto nodded. This meant that he could say yes to the offers of the three princesses that wanted to fuck him senseless.

"Take control of earth, and then marry into the countries that have princesses. Take out Cloud, then make wind and water an offer, they are in tight spots, you could save them, and all that. Wind is getting ready for a coup d'état, and the seven swords men are losing their civil war. Wind has no resources, and water no troops. You can help both inside a week."

Naruto nodded, he then left.

Danzo did also, and when he reached his home, he saw the door ajar.

"Well, I know only ten people that would do this." He said going inside, he was not afraid of whomever it was.

He saw a man drinking his Saki, and spoke.

"Well, Mandra, what the surprise." Danzo said, tying to look shocked.

"Bullshit, you knew it was me when you noticed the door was partly opened." Mandra wasn't having any acts right now.

"True true, now what do you want?" Danzo said, dropping the bullshit.

"In three years, I am coming after Naruto. I want to know how to beat him, and so far only you know how to defeat him." Mandra said. Glaring at danzo to see if he will protest, or weasel his way out.

"Yes. Get an oracle, she or he would be able to tell you what you want." Danzo said, not giving anything away.

Mandra did not have time to get one…he would just steal Danzo's after he took it.

"Sit danzo, I can get us some Saki." Mandra said forcibly.

Danzo did sit. Danzo could beat Naruto because he knew the weakness to his powers, Mandra he could not beat because he did not know IF Mandra had anymore weaknesses.

"So how is the quest for world domination, and how are you doing?" Danzo said, trying to make some small talk to avoid getting tortured.

"Good, but going slow. I am good. And you?" Mandra replied.

"I am good. World domination wise I got Naruto doing my dirty work, so how about we make a bet mandra." Danzo said, cutting to the chase.

"What is it." Mandra was now somewhat interested.

"You let me live, I tell you what you want to know, and I train Naruto. If you beat him, you get his empire. If you don't I take it from him and I rule." Danzo said.

"I see. More of less, you and Naruto die if I win and if atasuki and I die if he wins, and you rule instead." Mandra said summing it up.

"Yup. You in?" Danzo said, hoping he would take the bait.

"I like these odds. Now tell me what I need to know." Mandra had no doubt that he could defeat Naruto now.

Danzo finished his saucer, and began.

"I will start with barriers. First he…"

985142-9856714-98567-9382675498324908573

Well, that is that folks.

Will update other stories later today if I am lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry, but I must go to Texas, and be with my grandma in these trying times.

I will not up date for a while on ANY of my stories. My friend will do bata work, and talk on Challengers challenge chat room, to get opinions.

Please understand dear readers…that blood comes before anything. NO. MATTER. WHAT.


End file.
